Creativity Not Included
by Prince Bartholomew
Summary: Sonic created a custom stage and tries to share it with two of his closest friends. MegaMan isn't amused, and Pac-Man is oblivious.


**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the SSB series. If I did, Lucas and the Ice Climbers wouldn't have been cut, and the only clone character in SSB4 would've been Doctor Mario (does anyone like FLUDD?); everyone else would've been a palette swap.**_

**_Author's Note_: I'm kinda tired of how some people portray Sonic as an egotistical jerk; yeah, he's supposed to be an overconfident guy with an 'in-your-face' attitude, but he's got more personality than that, and it gets annoying when people think that it's his only trait. I personally see him as a friend who'd lightheartedly tease you and know full well when the line is crossed (and know to stay away from crossing that line) with a big brother instinct.**

**I'm also kinda disappointed with how many writers only focus on the popular characters in Smash (sword fighters, magic users, 'pretty' boys) and ignore other characters like Pac-Man, Mr. Game &amp; Watch, and R.O.B. I mean, I'm glad you have favourite characters, but the little retro guys need some love. They're awesome characters, too! Just give them a chance, please…****  
**

**…In any case, feel free to ignore my ramblings and try to enjoy the story (even though I should have been focusing on the next chapter to 'Healing the Wounded').**

* * *

"So, what do you guys think?"

When Sonic had told them that he'd made an awesome custom stage that he wanted them to see, MegaMan wasn't sure what to expect. However, upon seeing that it was nothing more than a large room filled with spikes – which, touching them under normal circumstances, would've been instant-death within his own games – he couldn't say he was amused by it. Instead, the robot crossed his arms, looking displeased with the hedgehog.

"It isn't very creative."

Sonic wore a teasing smirk, as usual. He held a gamepad in his hands, the screen showing the stage he had created. As for why he was acting so proud of it, that was anyone's guess.

"Well, it's still a work in progress. I was hoping you'd be willing to beta-test it for me."

The blue bomber would've retorted if he hadn't felt a gloved hand politely tap his hip; looking down, Pac-Man's large pie-eyes were gazing up at him in curiosity, and he gestured at the gamepad.

"You want to see it, Pac?"

The yellow orb nodded. With a smile, MegaMan grabbed the gamepad from Sonic and knelt down to give it to Pac-Man. The little guy took the device with great care, studying the hedgehog's 'masterpiece'. The super fighting robot stood up again, frowning and shaking his head at Sonic.

"How long did it take you to come up with this disaster of a stage?"

Sonic put a hand on his chest, feigning shock.

"A 'disaster of a stage', you say? Why, I never…!"

The hedgehog paused for dramatic effect before smirking again, bright emerald eyes flashing with mischief.

"I dunno, maybe a few minutes."

"…Did you even name the stage?"

"As I said, it's still a work in progress, bro. Haven't thought of one yet."

_"Project Needlehouse?"_

The two blue heroes glanced down at Pac-Man in disbelief. The lovable sphere simply looked back up at them innocently, a cheerful smile on his face. MegaMan dropped to his knees, trembling, and Sonic covered his face with his palm.

"P-project…?"

"Dang it, Pac…"

The blue bomber burst into hysterical laughter. Pac-Man stared at his robotic friend, somewhat bewildered, before turning to look at Sonic. The blue blur groaned before reaching down to take back the gamepad.

"You know what? Forget it; the stage was a terrible idea anyway. I'm deleting it."

Pac-Man made a few retro sounds of protest, but Sonic shook his head. The hedgehog's lips curled up into a reassuring smile; there was no malice, no anger. Pac blinked a bit and tilted his body slightly; he didn't understand.

"Don't worry, buddy; I really wasn't planning on keeping it anyway."

Sonic tapped a few commands onto the device before looking over at the still-laughing robot, quirking up an eyeridge.

"You gonna be okay there, Mega?"

MegaMan nodded, his laughter steadily dwindling to a few giggles.

"That was _amazing_. 'Project Needlehouse'…I'm definitely remembering that."


End file.
